Megarats
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: Mega Babies/Rugrats crossover. Currently being edited by me the author. See first chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

Megarats! A Mega Babies and Rugrats crossover Part One

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted shows or whatever that I don't own obviously belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended.

Updates: First of all, I'm sorry I've kept this story on hold for so long as I've been trying to work on other stuff. However, I've been feeling like it's about time to return here.

Secondly, I've realized that this story if full of errors and inconsistencies, mostly in regards to my newer Mega Babies stories and such. For those reasons and others, I've decided to edit the early chapters of this story in order to fix said problems.

Another reason I'm editing is because I've realized that certain parts (mainly in the chapters where the Mega Babies meet the Rugrats) have too many OCs to work with. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone's OCs and think that they're good for stories. However, given that this particular story is a crossover, with several characters already, I'm finding it hard to feature everyone's OC. As such, I'm goanna remove most of the OCs I've borrowed from the story with the exceptions of Celrock's OCs of Zack and Celeste, as those two are more essential to the plot. My OC, Zoey will also still be featured.

Also, even though many OCs will no longer be featured directly, they might still be mentioned by name by the characters present in the story

Next is that while the overall plot will remain, there are goanna be some differences. For one, you noticed that originally, I intended to feature the Power Puff Girls more prominently in this story. Well like I said above with regards to OCs, I need to focus the plot on both the Mega Babies and the Rugrats. However, the trio of super girls will still make a brief appearance later one so they can still be featured in the story.

Now for the actual story

"Hello, welcome to Zappy Burgers" said the speaker in the drive through, "may I take your order."

"Now, what would you little darlings like" Nurse Lazlo asked the three babies in the back of her SUV.

"I want a double cheeseburger and a large soda" said Derrick, the middle child of the three young kids.

"Okay and how about you, Bucky" Lazlo asked the youngest of the babies.

"I wants a hamburgers with lots and lots of pickles and apple juice" replied Buck.

"Okay, and how about you Meg" asked the nurse.

"I want a triple cheeseburger with a large curly fry and chocolate milk" replied Meg, the oldest as well as the only girl of the young trio.

"Okay" said Nurse Lazlo before ordering everything over the speaker. Once they received their order they continued their journey to the outskirts of Your City, U.S.A.

"I can't waits until we gets to see the new robo-doggy" said Buck over a mouthful.

"I wanna play with it all day long!" shouted Derrick with joy.

"But remember, guys, the robo-doggy is supposed to help us" said Meg.

Soon they arrived at their destination, the Suprema Inc. Laboratory which was a huge, windowless gray building just outside Your City. Lazlo parked her red SUV in the huge lot and shut off her engine.

"Are you darlings ready" asked Lazlo in her heavy German accent.

The three babies giggled in excitement as they unbuckled and hopped out of their seats. Everyone then got out of the car and walked up to the building's entrance. Once inside they approached the reception desk.

"Excuse me" Lazlo asked the receptionist.

The receptionist turned his attention away from his computer and towards the older woman, wearing a white jacket, in front of him.

"Can I help you, maim" asked the receptionist.

"We're weady to plays with the new robo-doggy!" shouted Buck with joy.

The receptionist looked down at the one year old boy, with blue skin and a dark blue tuff on his head, jumping up and down with excitement.

"We are here to see the proto type Saber Robotic Super Duty Dog" said Lazlo over a chuckle.

"Ah, are these the Mega Babies" asked the receptionist.

"That's us" said Meg.

"The most powerful babies in the universe" added Derrick.

The receptionist looked at the little girl, with pink skin and green hair pulled into two pigtails and the other little boy with bright yellow skin who was mostly bald.

"Of course, right this way" said the receptionist as he gestured for Lazlo and the Mega Babies follow him.

The "Mega Babies" weren't just any ordinary babies. What makes them so special though? Well Meg, Derrick and Buck are amongst the very few children in the World who possessed incredible superpowers. Such powers included super strength, great endurance, hyper reflexes and (rather unusually) exaggerated "bodily functions." Among their other advantages were their abilities to talk to adults as well as other babies, being able to eat solid foods as well as eat far more than normal and being able to read and solve problems.

Soon everyone was in the main robotic lab-room where Lazlo was introduced to several people.

"Madam, Lazlo, I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Chris Yvon, the inventor of Saber."

"It's an honor to meet you, Doctor Yvon" said Lazlo shaking the Doctor's hand.

"The honor is mine" said Dr. Yvon.

"And this" said the receptionist, "is General Steve Engle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General" said Lazlo.

"The same to you" said the General with a smile.

"And over here we have Professor Utonium" continued the receptionist.

"And it's definitely an honor to meet you" said Lazlo.

"And the same with you" said Utonium with a smile. The Professor, like Lazlo, was also the legal guardian of three child heroes, known as the Power Puff Girls, in a city known as Townsvile.

"And finally" said the receptionist, "we have Senator and Presidential candidate, Nattily Vern."

"Nice to meet you, Senator" said Lazlo shaking Vern's hand.

"Yes" said Nattily.

"Oh, and these are Meg, Derrick and Bucky" said Lazlo.

After everyone was introduced, Dr. Yvon led the people to the proto type robo-dog.

"Everyone" said Dr. Yvon, "say hello to Saber, the Super Duty Robotic Dog or SSDRD, brought to you by the Suprema Corporation. Saber here is built to counter the Russian robotic dogs which were built before the collapse of the Soviet Union."

"Wow" said all the Mega Babies in unison.

Saber looked a lot like Bullet, the Russian robo-pooch they had met once only with American inscriptions.

"So what do you guys think" asked Yvon.

"It looks awesome" said Derrick.

"How dose Bullet, I mean Saber work" asked Meg.

"Well it's designed to help you babies out when defending Your City" said Yvon. "It's protected by super armor and has the ability to detect potential danger."

"Can we try it out" asked Meg.

"Of course you can" said Yvon. He walked over and switched on the SSDRD. "Saber" gave a robotic bark and walked up to the Mega Babies.

"Wow" said Derrick.

"Let's teach him twicks" said Buck.

"Okay, rollover" Meg ordered Saber to which the robo-dog obeyed.

As the Mega Babies were playing with Saber the adults were talking.

"Aren't they adorable" asked Lazlo.

"They sure are" said Professor Utonium.

"And just think" said Dr. Yvon, "with the SSDRD the Mega Babies will have a glide to help them with…"

"OH NO!" shouted the Mega Babies.

The adults turned around to see Bullet running out of the robotic lab.

"What's going on!" asked Lazlo.

"We don't know!" said Meg, "but Saber just took off!"

The grownups and Mega Babies all ran after the robo-dog which was wreaking havoc in the Suprema Lab headquarters. Everyone tried to stop it but it was of no use.

"It's getting away!" shouted Meg as Saber rocketed out of the Suprema Laboratory.

"Oh, no!" shouted Yvon, "You all know what this means right? If the SSDRD is malfunctioning then it could inflict incredible damage on the city! My bosses are goanna kill me!"

"What the heck were you babies doing!" snapped Senator Vern at the Mega Babies.

"We weren't doing anything" protested Meg, "we were just teaching it tricks when it ran off."

"Well I hope you three can stop it!" snapped back Vern.

"Don't worry" said Meg, "the Mega Babies will save the day."

"I sure hope so!" scowled Vern.

"Come on, darlings" said Lazlo, "into the SUV."

The Mega trio jumped into their car.

"I'll call military backup" said General Engle before doing just that.

Lazlo started her engine and sped off towards the Your City metropoles. Vern, Yvon and Utonium all got into their cars and followed.

Soon everyone was in the city, where the damage done by Saber was clearly visible. Windows were smashed, cars were burning and people were panicking.

"Look" said Meg, pointing out the window.

The others looked and saw Saber climbing up the Your City Tower.

"Why is it always the Your City Tower" mumbled Lazlo to herself.

"We've got to stop him!" shouted Derrick.

Lazlo stopped her SUV and the Mega Babies hopped out. They then ran up to an overturned car and jumped on top of it.

"Don't worry, Your City!" shouted Meg boldly, "the Mega Babies are here to save the day!"

Several people turned and looked at the trio of kids.

"Mega Babies" asked one of the bystanders.

"That's right!" said Meg, "the Mega…!"

*PBRRAAARRT!*

Meg farted unexpectedly and everything went awkwardly silent.

"Um, hehehe, whops" went Meg blushing red with embarrassment, "um, I guess that chocolate milk didn't agree with me. Hehe … Um, into the Your City Tower, Babies!"

With that, Meg and the others darted for the entrance the building. But as they were just about to enter, a woman with her dog came walking out in their direction.

"Wow, a real doggy" said Buck.

"You guys leave them alone because we got a job to" said Meg.

"Yeah, plus I'm allergic to… ah, ah, AH! CHHEEEEWW!" Derrick sneezed, sending mucus all over the woman and her dog.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the woman as she felt the warm slimy substance splatter on her face. Her dog barked viciously at Derrick.

"Wops!" went Derrick, "s-s-ah, AH CHEW! Um, sorry maim."

"Who are you little demons?!" shouted the woman.

"Demons? I said I was sorry, I'm allergic to real dogs" said Derrick.

"Come on guys!" shouted Meg.

The Mega Babies ran into the building.

"We've got to find a way up" said Derrick.

"Quick babies, to the elevators!" said Meg.

The trio ran towards the main elevators, accidentally bumping into and knocking down a couple of people.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" said Meg before turning to Buck, "Bucky, hit the elevator button!"

Buck jumped up and pounded the button with his fist but was unaware of his own strength at that moment. He unwittingly smashed the panel.

"Bucky!" shouted both Meg and Derrick in unison.

"Ops, sorry" went the blue infant, bashfully.

Just then the elevator door next to the one where the trio was standing by opened. Several people came running out in a panic, likely because of Saber.

"Quick, into that elevator" ordered Meg.

The babies ran into the elevator and Derrick hit one of the buttons. The doors closed and the device began heading up to the top floors.

Meanwhile, back outside of the Empire State Building, Lazlo, Utonium, Yvon and Vern were all looking up at Bullet, now almost at the top.

"Boy, I really wish my girls were here" said Utonium, "but I didn't want them missing out on school so I had them stay with a baby sitter."

"Don't worry; Professor" said Lazlo, "my little Mega Babies are more than capable to finish their job."

At that moment an Army Jeep, carrying General Engle, pulled up. A number of other military vehicles rolled into the streets of the area as well. Several Army helicopters also arrived and began flying over and began circling the Your City Tower.

"Nobody panic!" shouted the General through a microphone. "We are trying to assist the situation!"

Meanwhile back inside the building, the Mega Babies had now reached the highest floor.

"Come on babies!" ordered Meg.

The trio ran out of the elevator and then outside onto the tourist area on the building's roof.

"Look!" shouted Derrick as he pointed upwards.

Meg and Buck both looked up and saw Saber climbing up the radio tower.

"Saber!" demanded the Meg, "you get down here right this instant!"

Saber gave a mechanical bark, hopped down and approached the Mega Babies.

"Wow, that was easy" said Derrick. Apparently too soon because at that moment a small door on Saber's back opened and a large mechanical arm came out and grabbed the young yellow boy.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Derrick.

"Derrick!" shouted Meg and Buck. The two tried to help pry their friend but just as they were doing so, Saber did something new once again. Two more small doors opened on its back and small rockets now came out.

"Oh, no!" shouted the trio together as Saber literally rocketed off the building with them. On the ground everyone just watched in horror as the SSDRD flew off with the babies.

"My darlings!" shouted Lazlo.

Bullet flew right into an office skyscraper, smashing through its windows as the Mega trio held on. The people inside the building immediately broke into a crazed panic as the robo-dog smashed through office walls, sending debris and rubbish all over the place. After about a second it smashed out the other end. Much of the rubbish fell to the ground causing some minor injuries on the bystanders.

"We got to do something!" shouted Meg.

Saber then changed direction and speed towards Your City Park. As it did so a door opened on its belly now revealing a small missile pod.

"SABER, NO!" screamed Meg.

The robo-dog fired its missiles at the park below. Luckily they didn't hit any people directly however, they did hit everything else sending debris everywhere.

"BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!" screamed Meg as she tried to find a way to control Saber.

The robo-dog then turned its attention to a school and rocketed over. Seeing that Saber might try to destroy the school, Meg grabbed its neck and managed to shift it in another direction. They flew back to the Your City Tower and began circling it at high speeds. Panicked by this Meg, with much of her strength, literally tore the head off Saber. The robo-dog's rocket engines sputtered to a stop and then it came falling down. The machine crashed onto one of the military vehicles with the babies uninjured however they were incredibly dizzy.

"My Darlings!" shouted Lazlo as she, Utonium, Yvon, the General and Vern ran over.

"Uhhhhuuulllg" went the Mega Babies as Lazlo picked them up.

"Are you alright?" asked the Nurse.

"Ohhhh, I don't know, nursey" said Meg, "I Oummf!"

"What's going…?" asked Vern walking up to Lazlo but at that moment, Meg, Derrick and Buck all threw up and spewed vomit all over the Senator.

Vern stood there in shock for a second before she fainted…

News Anchor's Voice

"And now for the coverage of today's amazing story. As we know, chaos erupted today as the trio of super toddlers known as the Mega Babies caused enormous damage to our city as they futilely attempted to stop a Suprema Inc. product known at a Saber Super Duty Robotic Dog. The dog was supposed to be a companion of the Mega Babies but somehow it managed to malfunction. But rather the being able to properly fix the problem like normal super-heroes, the Mega trio apparently only made things worse. We now go to one of the victims of the tragedy today."

Cut to the Woman and her Dog

"It was horrible, I was just walking outside the Your City Tower when suddenly I see these grotesque babies! Then one of them sneezed and blew snot right into my face. I found out later that those Mega" *BLEEP* "managed to ruin our city!"

Back to the Anchor

"There you have it. Now some are saying that it isn't the Mega Babies' fault but rather they blame both Suprema Inc. and Senator Nattily Vern for funding the SSDRD project. However many are still repulsed be what the Mega trio are and are questioning whether or not they want three messy babies to guard their beloved city, especially if said babies cause more harm than heroism.

"In other news, international tensions continue to grow as the war between the Russian Federation and China over North Korea…"

Nurse Lazlo shut off the TV.

"It's time for bed, darlings" said the nurse.

The Mega Babies all just looked up at their guardian glumly and nodded.

"Nurse Lazlo" asked Meg, "dose everyone in the city hate us because of what happened today?"

Lazlo felt put on the spot. "No" she said, "Of course not."

"People sure looked angry at us when we got back on the ground" said Derrick.

"Now little ones, you tried your best and that's all that matters" said Lazlo, trying to sound reassuring.

The Mega Babies glumly nodded again and walked off to their room. Lazlo followed and helped them in bed. Afterwards she left feeling very guilty and whishing that that stupid robo-dog had never malfunctioned or that she had never taken her kids there.

As the Mega trio fell asleep, Meg just laid there in her little bed thinking to herself. _'I'm a failure'_ she thought, ' _I'm supposed to be the leader of the Mega Babies, and I'm two years old. I'm supposed to be the one who makes the decisions to save the day but I failed. I always fail. I can't even protect my best friends. What's goanna happen the next time there's an emergency? No one's goanna wanna call the stupid Mega Babies.'_

Meg rolled onto her back and sighed. _'I didn't mean to break that building or those trees or that school. I tried my best to stop that stupid robo-dog. But bad stuff happened anyway and it's my fault.'_

The pink little gril just laid there for several minutes before finally falling asleep.

End of Part One

Additional Notes:

See my story 'Go Doggy Dog' on Archive of Our Own which was inspired by the infamous (?) Mega Babies episode Poop Doggy Dog.

I decided to remove the Mega Babies' last names. Also, Dr. Chris Yvon's name was inspired by the first names of the Tremblay brothers, Christian and Yvon.


	2. Chapter 2

Megarats Part Two

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats and any other copyrighted characters you recognize belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended.

It was early in the morning at the Lost Soul Orphanage as Nurse Lazlo was making Meg, Derrick and Buck their breakfast. As she was cooking the two Mega Babies boys were talking.

"I hopes we gets waffles for bweakfast" said Buck.

"Who cares about waffles" said Derrick, "I want breakfast burritos."

"Are you Darlings hungry" Lazlo asked the Mega Trio.

"Yep" said Buck.

"Are we having breakfast burritos" asked Derrick.

"I'm afraid not" said Lazlo, "but we are having waffles."

"Yay, Waffles!" shouted Buck in joy as Derrick scowled.

"How come we always have to have what Bucky wants!" griped Derrick.

"Oh Derrick" said Lazlo, "We had burritos the other morning."

"Girrr" went Derrick as he slumped in his seat.

Meanwhile, Meg was being unusually quiet that morning. Usually she was the one talking too everyone but today she didn't fill like talking to anyone, especially after yesterday's ordeal. Between Saber malfunctioning and the damage done to the city she was feeling completely worn out.

"Meg, are you feeling okay" asked Buck.

"Huh" asked Meg.

"You wook sad" said Buck.

"I'm fine" replied Meg, "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure" asked the blue little boy.

"Yes, I'm sure" grumbled Meg.

"Okay, Meg" said Buck.

Soon breakfast was ready and Lazlo was giving the Mega Trio their waffles. As she did so she noticed Meg now.

"Are you alright, Meg" asked Lazlo.

"Yes, I'm fine" grumbled Meg, tired of people asking her that question.

"Are you sure" asked the Nurse.

"I said I'm fine!" snapped Meg.

"I'm just making sure" said Lazlo as she set the plate of waffles by the girl in green pigtails.

Soon the trio had all scarfed down their breakfast and the Nurse was now taking them to the store to do grocery shopping. As they were driving, Lazlo turned on the radio.

"...damage done by the Mega Babies appears far worse than emergency services expected as hundreds of bystanders were injured…"

Lazlo shut off the radio quickly.

"Um, I don't think there's anything good on the air this morning" said the Nurse hoping that the Mega Trio didn't pay attention to the news.

However, as Lazlo turned around to see the Mega Babies, their faces were all blank.

"Um, how about some Sherry Berry" asked the Nurse.

"Yay, Sherry Berry!" shouted Buck in joy.

Lazlo put the Sherry Barry Greatest Hits into the SUV's CD player and turned on the music. As the soothing sound of Sherry Berry's voice filled the car Buck began to sing along. Soon Derrick started singing along a well. Meg however, just listened as she stared out of the car window.

' _Come on Meg'_ the green haired girl thought to herself, _'what happened yesterday couldn't be that bad.'_

As Meg thought, the SUV passed several people with picket signs in a protest of some sort.

Soon they had arrived at the store but once the Mega Babies were out of the car they could hear what the protesters were saying.

"No more damage, no more grossout, Mega Babies off our streets! No more damage, no more grossout, Mega Babies off our streets! No more damage, no more grossout…!"

"Are they talking about us" asked Derrick angrily.

"Hey!" barked Meg at the crowd, "what's going on!?"

"Hey it's those Mega Atrocities!" shouted one of the protesters as they pointed at the trio.

The crowd turned their attention to the Mega Babies and chanted "Mega Babies, off our streets! Mega Babies, off our streets! Mega Babies, off our…!"

As the crowd chanted Buck started to cry.

"Th-thay h-hate us!" sobbed Buck.

"Hey!" shouted Meg at the protesters again, "you just made my friend cry!"

"We drink Mega Baby tears!" shouted one of the protesters.

"Mega Tears!" chanted the crowd now, "Mega Tears! Mega Tears! Mega Tears! Mega…!"

Meg got extremely angry now, so much so that she wished she could poot out a Mega Fart right in the crowd.

"Um, come on now, Darlings, into the store, quickly now" said Lazlo trying to get her children out of that situation.

The Nurse led the Mega Trio into the store where they were presumably safe. However, as Lazlo was getting a cart she noticed that several people in the store were staring at her and her babies in anger and disgust. Lazlo tried to ignore the people around her and get her shopping done.

Lazlo walked into the Mexican aisle and looked at the various cans of beans.

"Okay, Meg" said Lazlo, "What kind of beans should we get for our dinners this week."

"Let's get black beans" said Meg as a couple of other women came into the aisle.

"The last thing that girl needs is Mexican" mumbled one of the women.

"Hey, I heard that!" barked Meg.

"How rude!" snapped Lazlo at the women.

Soon Lazlo and the trio went down another aisle where the condiments were.

"Look, Bucky" said the Nurse, "the pickles are on sale."

"I love pickles" said Buck now starting to feel better from earlier.

"Ew!" said a teenager who had just entered the same aisle, "who the heck likes to eat pickles."

Buck started to get tears in his eyes again.

"You need to learn some manners, young man" Lazlo scolded at the teen.

"Whatever, Granny" went the adolescent.

Lazlo shook her head and put two big jars of pickles into the cart for Buck. Soon they had finished getting everything that they needed and went to the check-out aisle to pay for their stuff. The Mega Babies helped their Nurse put the groceries onto the counter. As they were doing so the cashier noticed Derrick picking his nose.

"Ew!" shouted the young woman, "I'm not touching anything that that snot demon touched! Learn to use a tissue young man!"

"Hey!" snapped Derrick.

"That dose it!" snapped Lazlo, "I have had it with every ones attitude today! What is your problem young lady!"

"My problem!" said the cashier, "I'll tell you my problem! Your little 'Darlings' here injured my mother when she was in her office at work!"

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone!" shouted Meg, "we were only trying to stop that robo-doggie!"

"Meg calm down" said Lazlo.

"Little girl" snapped the cashier, "our city needs real super-heroes, not Mega Babies!"

"No, our city needs real cashiers who ring up our stuff!" barked Lazlo.

"Maybe we need real nannies" scowled the cashier as she rang up Lazlo's items before bagging them up.

"Have a nice day!" said the cashier through her teeth as Lazlo grabbed her grocery bags and stormed out of the store with the trio.

"And I will definitely not be shopping here again any time soon!" barked Lazlo to the cashier.

The Nurse and the Mega Trio walked out to the parking lot as the protesters were still chanting awful stuff.

"We hate, Mega Babies!" chanted the crowd, "We hate, Mega Babies! We hate, Mega Babies! And we hate Lazlo to!"

Meg lost her temper.

"Well if you hate us then that means I can do this!" shouted Meg as she turned around and bent over so her bottom was facing the crowd. She then ripped a huge poot in their direction as they screamed in disgust.

*PBRRAAAARRRRT!*

"EW!"

"BLAAA!"

"OH THAT'S AWFUL!"

"Serves you right!" shouted Meg.

"You need to keep your babies on leashes, Lazlo!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"Come on Meg" said Lazlo, "let's go."

Meg sighed and obeyed her Nurse as she hopped into the red SUV.

Later on towards the evening, the Mega Trio was finishing up their dinner. Meg was still really angry about the day.

"Hey, Nurse Lazlo" asked Buck, "Can I have the last taco?"

"Hey!" barked Derrick, "I wanted the last one!"

"But I asked fist" said Buck.

"I don't care!" snapped Derrick, "You had what you wanted for breakfast this morning and now it's my turn! I want the last taco!"

"Now you little Darlings, stop fighting this instant" scolded Lazlo.

At that moment both the Mega boys pounced onto the table to grab the last taco. But when they both grabbed it, its contents flew in the direction of Meg and splattered on her shirt.

"DERRICK! BUCKY!" screamed Meg at the top of her lungs, "CUT IT OUT!"

The pink girl jumped out of her highchair, pumped her Mega Muscles and slammed her fists on the floor causing a mini earthquake.

"Meg!" gasped Lazlo.

Meg just stormed out of the dining room and into the living room. Once there she hopped onto the sofa and grabbed the TV remote. She turned on the television where the news was showing.

"… Mega Babies were spotted today" said the anchor on TV, "at a local super market causing more trouble."

The scene cut to an aerial view of when Meg farted at the protesters. It then cut back to the anchor.

"The oldest of the Mega Babies, named Meg, was spotted fluctuating at peaceful protesters speaking of their concerns about what kind of impact the Mega Babies trio are having on society."

Cut again, now to people from the protest being interviewed by the press.

"I am so sick and tired of those Mega Atrocities!" shouted person from the crowd earlier, "they are the most vile, disgusting and repulsive creatures I've ever see!"

"I don't even know what kind of mental illness it could take to make anyone think that the Mega whatever's protecting Your City was a good idea!" shouted another protester.

Cut back to the anchor.

"There you have it. We now have with us Senator Nattily Vern from yesterday's SSDRD incident."

A screen from behind the anchor showed an image of Senator Vern, an ordinary looking woman with chin length brown hair and glasses live on air.

"Thank you Mister Harper" said the Senator.

"Madame Senator, I'm aware you were present yesterday at Suprema Inc.'s headquarters when the SSDRD malfunctioned. You have stated that it is all the Mega Babies' fault however, some in the government say that you are to blame just as much as the Megas. Do you have any rebuttal or any comments on these claims?"

"Yes, I must in fact state that I do have a rebuttal for the claims made against me. Now I was indeed there at the Suprema Lab and yes I have openly helped to fund and donate money to them. The reason is because they are the only major corporation we have in America that is capable of making new military tech. And since both Ultra Corp. and Mega Corp. have collapsed this summer, we need to support Suprema. We in the United States have been facing the biggest crises over the last few years. From some guy named Peter Albany getting his island nation to succeed with him as their king to Russia emerging as the new World Power, we need new technologies!

"And I need to make this clear, I had absolutely nothing to do with the SSDRD malfunctioning! I was conversing with Doctor Chris Yvon, the head scientist of Suprema Labs, General Engle, who was present, Professor Utonium, from Townsvile and the Megas' guardian, Miss Lazlo. As we were talking those Mega Atrocities somehow caused the SSDRD to go haywire and begin terrorizing the lab!

"Me and the others I've mentioned, headed to the heart of Your City to witness the Mega Babies try to stop the SSDRD with no success what so ever! In fact I will firmly say that they only made things worse from the beginning! I mean to have them going around town, terrorizing animals, I say that thinking of that woman with her dog, and not giving any regards for the people around them!

"Senator, if you don't mind me asking, what is you honest opinion of the Mega Atro- uh, Babies in a nut shell?"

"My honest opinion" said Vern, "I wish someone would have aborted those monsters so we would never have had to deal with them!"

Meg shut of the TV and just sat in silence. At that moment Nurse Lazlo walked in.

"Meg, I have some cookies for you" said Lazlo.

"I'm not hungry" said Meg.

"Not hungry, but you love desserts" said Lazlo.

"Nursey" asked Meg.

"Yes Meg" replied Lazlo.

"What dose aborted mean?"

"It means to remove something or end something" said Lazlo, "why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing" said Meg glumly.

Later that night as Derrick was asleep in his small bed he awoke to the sound of someone sobbing softly. The bald headed boy sat up and looked in the direction of Meg's bed and saw that his friend was crying.

"Meg" asked Derrick, "why are you crying?"

"I-it's all m-my fault" sobbed Meg.

"What" said Buck now sitting up in his own bed.

"'All your fault?!" asked Derrick, "what's all your fault?"

"Everyone in the city hates us and it's my fault!" shouted Meg over tears.

"Meg, it's not your fault" said Derrick, "It was Bullet's fault."

"Derrick you don't understand" snapped Meg, "everyone blames us because we couldn't save the City!"

"Well what were we supposed to do" asked Buck, hopping onto Derrick's bed.

"You guys we can't stay in New York right now" said Meg.

"Huh" went both Buck and Derrick.

"You guys, we need to find a new city to be in" said Meg, "until we can learn to make things better."

"But how are we goanna get Nursey to move us" asked Derrick.

"We don't, we have to run away" said Meg.

"Run away!" gasped Buck and Derrick.

"It's the only way guys" said Meg, "today I heard the Senator Lady say we should have been aborted. Nursey says aborted means to remove or end something. You guys we need to move out of New York and find a new home."

"But, Meg" said Buck on the verge of tears, "what about Nursey?"

"I know" said Meg, "But people are really mad at Nursey to because of us. Remember that those mean people from the store today? If we're gone then people won't be mean to Nursey anymore."

Buck looked down; he knew that Meg was right.

"Can we at least say goodbye to Nursey before we leave" asked the blue one year old.

"If we tell her then she'll stop us" said Derrick, "and besides she's asleep."

"We'll leave a goodbye note for her" said Meg sadly.

"Okay" replied Buck glumly.

The Mega Babies then packed several items in their small back packs and Meg wrote the goodbye note that the trio all signed. Afterwards, they all tip toed out of their room and walked up to Nurse Lazlo's room where Meg slipped the note under her door.

"Goodbye Nursey" Meg whispered over tears as she touched the door.

Afterwards the trio walked down stairs and out of the Orphanage. It was a cold and breezy autumn night so they had dressed in warm cloths.

"So where do we go now" asked Derrick.

"To the Train Station" said Meg, "we'll sneak on a train that will take us to a faraway place away from New York."

And with that the Mega Babies found their way to the Train Station where they managed to sneak past the security and climb onboard a train. Little did the trio know however, that that train was inbound for a town all the way in California called Yucaipa?

End of Part Two

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Celrock for giving me the idea for this chapter and helping me get out of my writer's block.


	3. Chapter 3

Megarats Part Three

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats, Super Why and any other copyrighted shows or whatever belongs to their original owners. No infringement is intended. Zack and Celeste Wehrenberg belong to Celrock.

Nurse Lazlo awoke in her bed and yawned.

"What a good night sleep" said Lazlo as she removed the sliced cucumbers from her eyes.

After doing her business and wiping the green stuff from her face, Lazlo went to check on the Mega Babies. However, when she arrived in their room, they weren't there.

"Huh" went Lazlo, scratching her head, "where did those little Darlings run off to?"

Lazlo then figured that they must be in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. ' _Still though'_ she thought to herself, ' _they probably would've woken me up first if they were hungry.'_

The older nurse then headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Darlings" said Lazlo as she was just about to enter the dining room. "Are you huh…?"

The Nurse realized that the Mega Trio wasn't in the kitchen-dining room area ether. She scratched her head again. ' _Where are they'_ she thought? She then checked to see if they were in the living room but they weren't there ether.

Lazlo was starting to get very confused and a little worried. ' _Are they playing a trick on me'_ she thought? She checked the playroom, the bathroom, the laboratory, the yard and everywhere for the Mega Babies could be but found no one. Soon she went back into her room.

"Alright, little ones" said Lazlo with irritation in her voice, "this game isn't funny."

The Nurse looked first, in her closet and then under her bed but found no super babies.

"Where could they be" the Nurse asked herself before she turned around and saw a little piece of toilet-paper on the floor near her door. She got up and walked over to it and picked it up to read it. It read…

*Dear Nursey-

We are so sorry for everything that we have caused but we want to let you know that you don't have to worry about us anymore. We have decided to run away to find a new purpose in order to make things right for once. And we hope to find our place in our new home, wherever that is. Please know that we did not run away because we are mad at you. We only want to do our duty as super-heroes. We will miss you very much though.

Love Meg, Derrick and Bucky*

"Oh my goodness!" shouted Lazlo, "my Darlings have run off!"

Yucaipa, California, a few days later.

"Pop, you brought that thing again?" scolded Didi Pickles at her father in-law, Lou Pickles.

"Huh, what" said Lou, waking up from his sleep.

"You brought that portable television to the park when we were supposed to have an outdoor day" scolded Didi again.

"But I was only watching, uh, educational TV" said Lou.

"Educational" asked Didi sarcastically as she gestured to the wrestling match on the screen. Lou quickly reached over changed the channel to the news.

"See" said Lou, "I was looking for the news. The news is educational, isn't it?"

Didi just rolled her eyes and walked of.

"Can't an old man watch any tele…?" Lou said before falling back to sleep.

Meanwhile Tommy Pickles and Zack Wehrenberg were walking when they heard the news on Lou's portable TV.

"…Search for the heroes, known as the Mega Babies continues as…"

"Mega Babies" asked Tommy.

"Huh" asked Zack.

"Oh, the guy in the TV said Mega Babies" replied Tommy, "It reminded me about that game I used to play with my friends."

"Oh, what was this game about" asked the blond little boy.

"Well" went Tommy, "the game was called Mega Diapie Babies. We gots in-spidered (inspired) by the show Mega Hyper Heroes."

"I love Mega Hyper Heroes" said Zack, "so how do you play?"

"Well" went Tommy, "me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil made up the game after Angelica took'ed our Mega Hyper Heroes toys. This was back when Angelica was still means."

"That doesn't surprise me" sad Zack.

Although Angelica has made a very good effort on being nice ever since she came back from her vacation, Zack still felt a little uneasy about accepting her with open arms. Still, he tried his best to be cool with her while still keeping a close eye on her in case she does something bad again.

"Anyway" continued Tommy, "we pretended that Angelica was a giant evil robot named Angelitron, who kid-lapped the Mega Hyper Heroes and we had to rescue them.

"I was Changing Baby and my powers were to be able to change into any kind of animal. Phil was Spitball Boy and his powers were to be able to spit several balls of spit likes a machine gun. Lil was Dotted Line Girl and her powers were being a dotted line that was hard to see. And Chuckie was Stinky and his powers were being able to smell so bad that he actually defeated Angelitron."

"Wow, that sounds like a really fun game" said Zack.

"Hey, you wanna see if the guys wanna Mega Diapie Babies with us?"

"Sure" said Zack.

Meanwhile, at the Yucaipa Train Station…

Meg was jolted awake as the train came to a stop. She lifted her head and looked at her two adopted siblings, Buck and Derrick, who were both asleep and snuggled up by her. She yawned and gently shook the other Mega Babies awake.

"Derrick, Bucky" whispered Meg, "wake up."

"Morning already" asked Derrick as he woke up.

"Yeah" replied Meg "and the train stopped again."

"Good morning" yawned Buck as he awoke.

"Ew!" went Derrick as he sniffed the air, "what's that smell!?"

"Um, I thinks I has doodies" said Buck.

"Not again" said both Meg and Derrick.

One obvious thing that the Mega Babies never took into consideration was the fact that they needed several diaper changes a day. All babies and young toddlers do of course but the Mega Trio pooped ten times as much as any ordinary youngsters. Lucky for them though the train car they were in happened to be stocked full of diapers and baby wipes meaning they had all that they needed as far as that went. Of course there was also the problem that the trio wasn't potty trained.

Meg was quick to solve the potty training problem though. Given that she was two years old, she was actually close to the age of using the toilet. In other words she learned quickly to change her own diaper. She also helped to teach Derrick and Buck with the former learning pretty quickly but the latter still not getting it.

"Okay, Bucky" said Meg, "we're goanna need to change your diapie. Derrick hand me a clean diapie."

"How come you always make me do everything" griped Derrick.

"Just do it!" snapped Meg, "besides, I'm doing the dirty work here!"

"Fine" grumbled Derrick as went and pulled a clean diaper out of a box nearby and grabbed a package of baby wipes. Once he did so he gave the items to Meg.

"Thanks Derrick" said Meg before turning back to Buck. "Okay, Bucky" she said, "I need you to hold still."

Buck giggled uncontrollably as Meg unstrapped his diaper. As the pink infant began to wipe his bottom he began to laugh and kick about.

"Bucky, hold still!" snapped Meg.

"Sorry" said Buck.

Soon, Meg had the blue infant cleaned up and set his dirty diaper aside.

"Okay, Bucky" said Meg, "hold still so I can get your new diapie on."

Finley, Meg was finished and Buck was in a fresh diaper.

"Okay' said Meg, "as you two know, the train has stopped again. I think this is where we should get off."

"Are you sure, Meg" asked Derrick, "how do you know that this is the best place to get off?"

"We don't" replied Meg, "but we have to take our chances."

"And besides" said Buck, "we've been on this twian for days and I'm getting bored."

"Okay" said Derrick, "let's grab what we need and go."

The Mega Babies stocked up on several diapers and baby wipes before going into the car next to the one that they were in. This other car was stocked with food that the trio used for eating on their journey. Once they had what they needed they hopped off the train and scuttled about the station, avoiding being caught.

Soon the Mega Trio was out of the train station and at the bus stop next to it. When a bus came and stopped to take on passengers, Meg, Derrick and Buck hopped on the bike holders on the front of the vehicle. The bus then drove off to midtown, Yucaipa.

Meanwhile, back at the park, Tommy and Zack were asking their friends if they wanted to play Mega Diaper Babies.

"Sure" said Chuckie Finster.

"How do you play" asked Kimi Finster.

"It's easy" replied Tommy, "all you has to do is pretend to be a super-hero."

"Cool" went Kimi, "and I know the perfect hero, Super Thing!"

"Great choice" said Zack, "and I'll be my favoritest super-hero, Super Why!"

"And I'll be Alium Boy who can talk to aliums" said Dil Pickles.

"Okay, you ready, Phil and Lil" asked Tommy.

"Ready" replied the Deville twins.

Just then the park "transformed" into an alien landscape.

"Look Changing Baby" said Zack as Super Why, "It's Angelitron. Let's see what she's up to.

Meanwhile, Angelica Pickles was playing in the jungle Jim when the Rugrats approached her.

"Okay, Angelitron" snapped Zack, "what are you up to today?"

"What are you talking about Zack" asked Angelica.

"Oh" went Tommy, "were playing Mega Diapie Babies.

"And you're Angelitron aren't you" asked Zack.

"Well, if we're goanna play that then I wanna be a good guy" said Angelica.

"Well" said Zack "transforming" into Super Why, "then you'll have to prove your loyalty by joining us on our expledtion on this new alium planet."

"Okay, Super Why" said Angelica "transforming" into Angelitron, "I'll show you that I'm the most loyal super robot in the universe."

Meanwhile, the bus that the Mega Babies were on stopped near the park.

"Come on Babies" whispered Meg, "now's our chance."

The three Mega Babies all hopped off the front of the bus and darted towards some nearby bushes. Once hidden, Meg looked out the opposite side of the brush. They had landed in a huge, well-kept park. Several small children were playing on the various playground structures and adults were ether strolling down the many walks or sitting at tables talking.

"This park looks like fun" whispered Buck.

"And it looks like the perfect place to introduce ourselves" said Meg as she observed a group of small children. Suddenly, the Pink infant felt gas buildup in her stomach…

Back with the Rugrats, they continued to play their game. As they did so a particularly nasty odor was drifting in their direction.

"Pee-Yuu!" went Angelica/Angelitron, "I thought I was the good guy now, Stinky!"

"Uh, that wasn't me" replied Chuckie/Stinky.

"Well, whoever did it really stunk up the air!" went Angelica/Angelitron.

Meanwhile…

"Uh, oh" went Meg.

"What" asked both Buck and Derrick in unison.

"I think I have the… Oh!" *PBRRAAARRRT!* "the poots."

"Not the Poots!" shouted Buck and Derrick.

Meanwhile, back with the Rugrats…

"Ew!" went Tommy/ Changing Baby.

"Okay" went Zack, "who made the stinky?"

Everyone looked at Phil as the imaginary landscape turned back into the park.

"Well, don't look at me" went Phil.

Suddenly, there was a wrestle in one of the nearby bushes.

"Ahhhh" screamed Chuckie, "it's a…!"

*BRRRAAARRRT!*

"A fart monster?" went Chuckie, scratching his head.

Just then some strange kids walked out of some nearby bushes and approached the gang. The Rugrats have never seen any babies like these ones before. One of the mysterious kids was a young girl with pink skin and green hair tied in two pigtails. Another one was a boy with bright yellow skin who was mostly bald (similar to how Tommy looked when he was a one year old) and had a mucus dripping from his nose. The last one was a boy with blue skin and a dark blue tuff on his head.

"Uh, Hi" said the pink girl with green hair…

End of Part Three

Notes: One quick thing I wanna mention (to those unaware) that I think I forgot to at the beginning of this story is that Megarats takes place in the Autumn following the events of my previous story, Angelica's Adventure. If you noticed that Angelica is no longer a spoiled bully it's because of that. Also in the original Rugrats episode "Mega Diaper Babies" they are referred to as that but in this story they use the term "Mega Diapie Babies" instead. That was done deliberately as to correspond with the canonical baby talk the Rugrats characters make in the later seasons of that show.


	4. Chapter 4

Megarats Part Four

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats, Super Why and any other copyrighted franchises belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended. Zack and Celeste belong to Celrock.

The Rugrats all stared at the new kids.

"Uh, hi" said Tommy, "I'm Tommy Pickles and this is my brother Dilly."

"Hi, Tommy, hi Dilly" said the pink girl in green pigtails, "my names Meg." She gestured towards her adopted siblings, "these are my adopted brothers, Derrick and Bucky."

"Hello" said Buck waving, "Tommy _Pickles_ and Dilly _Pickles_ , I like pickles, they're so goods to eats."

"Huh?" went Tommy, Dil and even Angelica all sounding a bit nervous.

"Oh, no, he means the food kind of pickles, not you guys" said Meg.

"Oh" went Tommy, Dil and Angelica in relief.

"Hi" said Kimi, "I'm Kimi Finster." She gestured towards Chuckie and continued with "and this is my big brother Chuckie Finster."

"Nice to meet you three" said Chuckie.

"Nice to meets you to" said Derrick before turning to Zack. "And who are you?"

"I'm Zack Wehrenberg" replied the blond little boy.

"He's the smartest baby in the world" went Kimi.

"Well…" went Zack blushing.

"I'm Philip" said Phil Deville.

"And I'm Lillian" said Lil Deville.

"Are you two twins" asked Meg.

"Yep" replied Phil.

"We've been together forever" continued Lil.

After the Deville twins introduced themselves Derrick caught sight of a very pretty blond girl in the crowd.

"And what's your name, beautiful" asked Derrick in an obviously flirtatious tone.

"Uh, I'm Angelica, Angelica C. Pickles" said the blond, a bit put off by this bright yellow infant's enthusiasm.

*Sigh* "Angelica, what a pretty name" said Derrick.

The bright yellow infant then began to pick his nose, grossing out Angelica.

"Ew" mumbled the blond. "So do any of you three know what that awful smell was?"

"Ops, hehehehe" giggled Meg, "I guess you caught whiff of my poots."

"EW!" went all of the Rugrats in unison.

"How do you make them so stinky" asked Phil.

"Oh, it's a special gift I have" replied Meg with pride.

"You guys aren't from around here are you" asked Zack

"Nope" replied Meg.

"Where are from" asked Tommy.

"Well…" replied Meg, wondering whether or not to tell the Rugrats the truth or not. "Well we are from a place called Your City."

"So you live here in Yucaipa" asked Dil.

"What?" asked Meg.

"You said you're from our city" replied Dil.

"What, oh, no, no, no" giggled Meg, "the city that we're from is called Your City."

"Oh" went Dil.

"That's a bit confusing" added Phil.

"Are you three brothers and sister" asked Angelica.

"Yes" replied Meg, "but we're all adopted brothers and sister."

"Hey" said Kimi, "me and Chuckie are adopted brother and sister to."

"Cool" said Buck.

"So where are your Mommies and Daddies" added Chuckie.

"Well, we don't exactly know what happened to our real Mommies and Daddies" replied Derrick, "but our Nursey has always taken care of us."

"Nursey?" asked Chuckie.

"Nurse Lazlo" said Meg, "she's the one who has taken care of us for as long as we can remember."

"Where is she" continued Chuckie.

"Well, she's back in Your City" replied Meg.

"What?!" went all the Rugrats.

"You see" said Meg, "we're sort of on a 'secret' mission."

"Secret mission" asked Tommy.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do" said Meg. "First of all, we aren't any ordinary babies."

"What makes you so different ordinary babies" asked Angelica.

"Well" said Derrick, "we're super babies."

"Super babies huh" asked Angelica, obviously very skeptical of Derrick's claim.

"It's true" said Meg.

"I don't suppose you three can prove it" asked Angelica.

Right then, Meg scooped up the blond in a cradled position.

"Hey, what are you…?!" shouted Angelica right before Meg tossed her up into the clouds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Angelica as she flew towards the sky.

"Wow" went the Rugrats.

A few seconds later, Angelica came falling back to Earth. Meg jumped into the air and caught her.

"Wow" said Tommy, "you guys really are super babies."

"We sure are" replied Meg a she gently set Angelica down.

"Y-yeah" mumbled the blond nervously.

The Mega Babies all pumped their huge musicals and flexed.

"Wow!" went all the Rugrats.

Everyone then began to walk back to the pot luck area. As they were walking, Tommy decided to ask the Mega Babies about their 'secret' mission.

"So, what exactly is your mission" asked Tommy.

"We'll you see" replied Meg, "the mission is to help us be better super-heroes."

"What exactly do you need to do in order to help you do that" asked Zack.

"Well we need to be able to help people" replied the pink infant, "because that's what super-heroes do."

"But don't people from your city, um, ' _Your City'_ , need help" asked Tommy.

"Well" went Meg before she noticed a small TV set (the one that Lou Pickles had brought to the park) and stopped in her tracks when she heard what the news was reporting.

"What is it" asked Tommy before turning to watch what the TV man on the news had to say.

"…People are still wondering why the Mega Babies would run away in the first place…" said the News anchor.

The Mega Babies all stood in silence as the Rugrats watched the anchor on the television continue to speak.

"…And here is a photo of the babies…" continued the anchor as a picture of three very familiar looking infants appeared. "…The Government is prepared to offer a huge reward to anyone who might be aware of the Mega Babies' whereabouts…"

"Uh, Derrick, Bucky" asked Meg, "can speak to you two in privet for a minute?"

The pink infant pulled her adopted siblings into a nearby bush.

"Huh" said Tommy as he looked at Zack who looked back at him in confusion.

"Wait here, you guys" said Zack as he and Tommy walked up to the bush where the Mega Babies were hiding. The duo then entered the brush to find the Mega Trio all sitting there looking nervous.

"You three are the Mega Babies that the news man was talking about, aren't you" asked Zack.

The Mega Babies were just silent.

"Well" asked Tommy as Meg sighed.

"Okay, you caught us" said Meg, "we're not on a secret mission we're running away from home."

"Why did you three runs away from your home cities" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, especially if the city needs you to protect it" asked Zack, "like my favoritest super-hero, Super Why?"

"You don't understand" said Derrick.

"Nobody wants us to protect our home city" said Meg.

"But why" asked both Tommy and Zack.

"Look" went Meg, "last time we tried to save the day, we only made things worse."

"Worse?" asked both Tommy and Zack in unison.

"And it all started with that stupid robo-doggy" said Derrick.

"Robo-doggie?"

"The robot was supposed to help us" said Meg, "but instead all it did was try and destroy everything."

"But that's not your guys' fault" said Zack.

"You don't understand" said Meg, "when we tried to stop the robo-doggy we only caused it to destroy half the city."

"It's like pwaying with you friends' toys and accidentally bweaking them" said Buck.

"Exactly" said Meg, "and after everything had happened, the people of Your City got really mad. Mad not only because we couldn't stop the robo-doggie but because we only made things worse. And now everybody hates us and Nursey.

"Why would peoples hates your Nursey?" asked Tommy.

"Because she's the one who takes care of us" said Derrick.

"Likes my Mommy and Daddy" asked Tommy.

"Or like my Aunty Celeste" asked Zack.

"Uh, huh" said Buck.

"Nurse Lazlo was just as good to us as any mommy, daddy or aunty" said Derrick.

"So why did you guys run away from her then" asked Zack, "don't you love her?"

"Of course we do" replied Meg, "we didn't run away because we were mad at her. We ran away to make things right, to find our place and once we do we'll return to Nursey."

"But won't Nursey Lazlo be sad that you're gone" asked Tommy.

"We know" said Derrick, "but if we'd stayed, peoples would have kept doing mean stuff to her."

"Mean stuff" asked Tommy.

"Yeah" said Meg, "look."

Tommy and Zack both peeked out of the bushes and watched the TV as the anchor was interviewing a random bystander.

"…So, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes" said the bystander, "why doesn't anyone bring up the fact that that the Mega Atrocities' care giver is a retard with no brains! If you ask me she should be locked up for what happed to our city…!"

Both Tommy and Zack gasped as they ducked back into the bushes.

"You see" said Meg, "everyone hates Nursey to. That's why we need to make things right."

"But what exactly do you have planned to make things right" asked Zack.

"That's just it" said Derrick, "we don't know exactly."

"That's why we ran away" said Meg, "we wanted to see if we could find a new place to be for a while to do the right thing, whatever that is."

Just then, Tommy heard his Mommy calling his name.

"Tommy!" called Didi Pickles, "it's almost dessert time!"

"Please don't have your friends tell your mommies and daddies about us" begged Meg, "If you do, they'll turn us in and people will hate us even more. Please?"

Tommy and Zack could here Didi coming close. They both thought about the situation. Surly it would be the "responsible" thing to have one of the older kids tell or at least that's what a lot of people would say. But if they did then that means that their new friends, the Mega Babies, could get into really big trouble.

"Zack" asked Tommy.

"Tommy" asked Zack.

The two small boys looked at each other and knew what they should do.

"Okay" said Tommy, "we won't tell."

"Thank you Tommy, thank you Zack" said Meg.

"Thwank yous" said Buck as he hugged both Tommy and Zack a little too tight.

"Uh, Bucky" said Zack, "you're kinda crushing us."

"Ops, sorry" said Buck as he released his new friends.

"So what now" asked Derrick.

"Don't worries" said Tommy, "we'll come ups with a plans. Now stays here, we'll brings you some desserts."

"Okay, thanks" whispered Meg as Tommy and Zack stepped out of the bush and walked up to Didi.

"Oh, there you are" said Didi, "it's almost time for dessert."

As the Rugrats ate they also began discussing what to do with the Mega Babies with Zack and Tommy sneaking the super trio some snacks. Once dessert was finished all of the grownups were preparing to leave the park.

While that was going on the Rugrats approached the Mega Babies to discuss their plan.

"Okay" said Tommy, "here's the plan. We think that it would be bestest if each of you took turns sleeping at each one of our houses so it would be easier for you to hide. But during the days when we goes places you can come along and we'll help you find ways to be better super-heroes."

"That sounds like a good idea" said Meg, "But who's houses are we goanna stay at tonight?"

"Hey, maybe you can sleep over at mine and Chuckie's house tonight?" suggested Kimi.

"That sounds like fun" said Meg.

"Hey, Derrick" asked Lil, "maybes you can stays at mine and Philip's place tonight?"

"Really" asked Derrick.

"Yeah and me and Lillian can show you our bestest booger collection" suggested Phil.

"Cool" said Derrick.

"Hey. Bucky" asked Tommy, "wanna stay a mine and Dilly's house tonight?"

"Uh, huh" replied Buck.

Soon everyone was ready to go and each of the Mega Babies snuck in to the cars owned by the parents of each respected Rugrat who let them stay over.

Over in Stu's and Didi's car Buck, who was hiding under the back seat, felt a buildup of gases in his stomach. The presser grew stronger and stronger before the blue infant couldn't hold it any longer. His mouth expanded as he let out a huge belch.

*UUUUURRRP!*

"Oh, Stu!" scolded Didi, "How rude."

"Huh, that wasn't me, Deed" said Stu, "'must have been the boys."

Upon hearing this, Tommy, Dil and Buck chuckled quietly.

Meanwhile, over in the Deville's car, a fly that had gotten trapped in the car landed on Derrick's nose.

"Uh, oh" whispered Derrick as he felt the tickle in his nostrils. "AH CHEW!"

The bright yellow infant sneezed hard from under the seat he was hiding and blasted a huge booger onto the floor in between the two front seats.

"Oh, cremini!" said Betty s she looked down at the giant green nugget, "looks like the twins might have a cold."

Phil, Lil and Derrick all chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the Finster's car…

*GURGLE!*

"Uh, oh" whispered Meg as she felt the familiar sensation of gassy pressure in her bowls.

"Here it comes!" whispered the pink infant. "Ah!"

*PBRRRAARRT!*

Meg farted and sent a rancid stench all over the place.

"Oh!" *Hack! Hack!* coughed Chaz as he opened the window, "something definitely gave the kids gas."

Both Kimi and Meg giggled silently as Chuckie just blushed red with embarrassment.

End of Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

Megarats Part Five

Disclaimer, Mega Babies, Rugrats or any other copyrighted shows or whatever, belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended.

Senator Nattily Vern stood in front of the window of her office. She had arrived back in Washington D.C. a couple of days ago from Your City and she was glad to be home after her humiliating experience there.

A few days back, those three super infants called the Mega Babies had almost destroyed their own city with that damn robotic dog from the Suprema Inc. project that _she_ helped fund. After everything happened, people began pointing fingers. The Mega Babies were of course, given plenty of blame but, being a wealthy politician, Vern was given the harshest blame.

Within just a few days of the robo-dog incident, Vern's popularity had severely declined. And with the next Presidential election coming up the next year, she couldn't afford to lose popularity.

Vern continued to think to herself about her situation. How could she gain back her popularity? She knew all too well; power comes from two things, hate and fear.

The very day after the robo-dog incident, Vern had given a statement on live television, rebutting the claims against her by placing all the blame on what she thought were those atrocities, the Mega Babies.

Vern's Public statement proved a little successful by exploiting the anger by Your City towards the Mega Trio. If she could continue to exploit that kind of hate and fear out of not just YC, but the whole United States. And given the situation the U.S. was in, with the Russian Federation emerging as the new world power; it was very easy to use hate and fear as manipulations.

There was also another situation going on as well. The Mega Babies had run away and could be anywhere in the country or perhaps the world. What if they had run away for a more "sinister" reason? What if they were secretly working for an outside power, like Russia?

Of course the chances of the Mega Babies working for a superpower on the other side of the planet were very slim and Vern knew that. However, in the paranoid state that America was in, she knew that she could easily convince the angry public that the grossest babies on Earth were in fact working for the enemy. What made it even better for her was that, because of the massive hatred towards the Mega Trio, people would actually _want_ to believe such accusations.

An evil smile crossed Vern's face as she reached for her phone…

Meanwhile, back in Yucaipa, California, a few days had passed with each Mega Baby spending a night over at a certain Rugrat's home for a night. However, the Rugrats weren't exactly prepared for how extreme the Mega Babies could be.

First, there was Meg over at the Finster house. Before they arrived though, they had stopped by a grocery store where Chaz picked up some stuff for dinner. Once he was finished he headed back to the car and everyone finally went home.

Once at the Finster house, Meg waited until everybody else left the car in order not to get caught. She then exited the car and quietly left the garage, making sure Kira and Chaz didn't see her. She eventually made her way towards the kitchen entrance where she peeked in to see what was for dinner. Both Chaz and Kira were looking at the groceries.

"…And I picked up some new chips for us to try tonight" said Chaz as he held up a bag that clearly said "POW!" on it.

Meg's eyes lit up when she saw the Pow Chips as they were her favorite. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, I don't know about those chips, Chaz" said Kira, back in the kitchen, "I hear they give people really bag gas."

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Chaz, "I guess it's not a good idea for the kids to have them then." He set the chips on the counter.

Both Kira and Chaz got to work making dinner while Meg waited for her chance to sneak the Pow Chips. Soon the two grownups had their backs turned and the pink infant darted in and snatched the chips before anyone noticed. Once she had them, she went to find Chuckie's and Kimi's rooms. Or rather room as both Finster siblings, like her and her adopted siblings back in Your City, shared a room.

"Hi, Meg" said both Chuckie and Kimi Finster.

"Hey guys" said Meg over a mouthful of chips, "cool room."

"Thanks" said Kimi, "hey, what kind of chips are those?"

"Oh" said Meg, "these are Pow Chips, my favorite. Your daddy originally bought them but decided not to have anybody eat them because your mommy says they give people the poots. So I took them."

"Can I try some" asked Kimi.

"Mm, Hmm" went Meg over another mouth full as she offered the bag to Kimi.

"Delicious" said Kimi as she grabbed a handful of Pow! Chips.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to be eating those, Kimi" said Chuckie…

Meanwhile, there was Buck, who was spending a few nights over at Tommy's and Dil's. Things were going pretty good up until it was "doody time" and the blue infant made quite the mess in his diaper. What made it even worse was the fact that he still hadn't been potty trained as well as the fact that the two Pickles boys were trying to keep him hidden from the grownups.

Tommy Pickles knew what he had to do; he had to change Buck's diaper. Being potty trained himself though, meant that it shouldn't have been that difficult for him to do so. But given that Buck was a Mega Baby meant that he had pooped twenty times more than Tommy's own younger brother, Dil, could.

Tommy was in a real pickle as Buck's "doody time" happened in the living room as his grandpa was watching TV. Lucky for Tommy, Lou being Lou, had fallen asleep in his chair, making it easier for him to work.

"Okay, Dilly" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, bro" asked Dil Pickles.

"I needs your helps to change Bucky's diapie" said Tommy.

Dil looked at Tommy and then at Buck who was practically sitting on his dirty diaper which was so full that it looked like it could burst at any moment.

"Um, I make doodies" said Buck.

"I can sees" said Dil, pinching his nose.

The two Pickles boys then got to work. Tommy snuck into his and Dil's room to retrieve a fresh diaper, baby wipes and some baby powder. While that was going on, Dil stayed with Buck in order to keep watch.

"Oh, no" mumbled Lou in his sleep, "The Vietcong are using chemical warfare." *Snooze!*

Soon Tommy had arrived with the essentials and he and his brother began the change. They unstrapped Buck's diaper. The stench of the blue infant's waste almost made poor Tommy faint.

"Wow!" *Cough!* went Tommy, "And I thought your poopies smelled bad, Dilly!"

"I thought so to, bro!" *Cough!* went Dil.

In spite of the awful smell, the two Pickles brothers managed to get Bucky cleaned. However, there was then the issue of disposing the "toxic waste". Buck's poopy diaper was so big that both Tommy and Dil had to carry it to the trash can in the kitchen. Once the job was finished the two boys sighed.

"Man, bro" said Dil, "having Bucky over a lot harder than I thought."

"I knows, Dilly" said Tommy, "buts we promised the Mega Babies we'd let Bucky stay with us."

Both Tommy and Dil left the kitchen to meet with Buck again. After they did so, their dog, Spike walked into the kitchen and sniffed the garbage can. The scent of Buck's diaper was so strong that it caused the poor mutt to yelp and run out of the room.

"Spike!" called Didi Pickles as she walked into the kitchen, "what's wrong boy?"

Didi then caught whiff of Buck's dirty diaper.

"Ohhhh!" went Didi before she fainted.

And then, there was Derrick, over at Phil and Lil's house. The twins had the bright yellow infant in their room.

"So" said Phil, "I hears you likes gross stuff?"

"Yep" replied Derrick, "the grosser the better."

"Do you want to see mine and Philip's wormy collection" asked Lil.

"Oh boy, do I!" said Derrick in excitement.

Both Phil and Lil then crawled under their cribs and each pulled out a bag of earth worms they had found earlier that day and showed them to Derrick.

"Wow" said Derrick as he gazed at the writhing worms in Phil's and Lil's hands.

"We likes to eats wormies" said Lil.

"I could eats thems all day" said Phil.

"They do look delicious" said Derrick, licking his lips. "So" he continued, "what other kinds gross stuff do you two like?"

"Well" replied Phil, "sometimes I likes stinky stuff."

"He dose" giggled Lil.

"Well I may not be my sister" said Derrick, "but I can make some pretty big stinkies. Wanna see or rather, smell?"

"Sure" said both Phil and Lil in unison.

With that, Derrick bent over so his back end was facing the Twins. He then pushed until he released a huge fart.

*BRART!*

"Ah" sighed Derrick as his gasses spread across the room. Phil and Lil both took one whiff before pinching their noses.

"Pee-Yuu!" said Lil.

"I think that's a little too stinky for me!" said Phil.

"Okay" said Derrick, "so is there anything else you two to like in grossness?"

"Well me and Lillian likes to see who has the biggest boogers sometimes" said Phil.

"Me, Bucky and Meggie like to do that to" said Derrick. He then reached into his nose and pulled out a booger that was practically the size of a baseball.

"EW!" screamed Phil and Lil in disgust.

"Um, I thinks it's times we stopped showing each-others' gross stuff" said Lil.

"Okay" said Derrick before he tossed his booger into a small waste basket in the other side of the room.

"So what kind of TV shows do you like" asked Phil.

"Well, my favorite show is Booger Ranger" said Derrick.

"I don't think we've heard of that one before" said Lil.

"Maybe I can show you two later" said Derrick, "it's awesome…"

Soon it was night and everyone around town was getting ready for bed. Back at the Finster House something interesting was happening.

"Hey, Chuckie" said Kimi as she shook her brother awake.

"What is it Kimi" asked Chuckie.

"I don't know" replied Kimi, "But my tummy feels really weird."

Kimi's stomach then growled loudly.

*GROOO!*

"Oh, no!" gasped Chuckie.

"What's going on" asked Meg as she awoke.

"Somethings wrong with my tummy!" shouted Kimi.

"Oh, don't worry Kimi" said Meg, "there's nothing wrong with your tummy, you just have the poots."

"The what…? Oh!" went Kimi right before passing gas.

*BRART!*

Meg busted into laughter.

"HEHEHAHAHA!" laughed Meg, "those Pow chips gave us gas!"

"Oh, no!" went Kimi before…

*BRART!*

Meg continued to laugh hysterically as Kimi's face went red.

"How do you stop farting, Meg" asked Kimi.

"You can't" replied Meg, "You just gotta wait until the gas is gone."

"But, OH!"

*BRART!*

"Don't feel bad Kimi" said Meg, "I got the poots to."

Meg then pushed until she ripped a huge fart for everyone to smell.

*PBRRRRAAAAARRRRT!*

"Ah" sighed Meg as her gasses spread all over the room making both Chuckie and Kimi cough and gag.

' _This is goanna be a long night'_ Chuckie thought to himself.

Meanwhile, over on the Eastern Coast, Nurse Lazlo was sitting at her desk in the Lost Soul Orphanage, looking at a picture of her with the Mega Babies.

"Oh, my little Darlings" said Lazlo with tears in her eyes, "why did you have to run away?"

Right then the phone rang. Lazlo whipped the tears out of her eyes and answered.

"Lost Soul Orphanage" said the Nurse into the phone.

"Miss Lazlo" said a man's voice on the other end of the line, "this is the Your City Police Department. We think we might have found a clue as to the Mega Babies' whereabouts."

Lazlo's heart raced with anticipation. "Really!" she replied, "what did you find?!"

"We've recently got our hands on footage from the train station which shows three infants which look very similar to your Mega Babies. They boarded a train in rout across the country to California. But we're goanna need you to come down to the station to confirm that it is indeed the Mega Babies."

"I'm on my way" said Lazlo before hanging up the phone.

End of Par Five

Special thanks to Celrock for giving me ideas for how the Mega Babies would interact with the Rugrats.


	6. Chapter 6

Megarats Part Six

Disclaimer, Rugrats, Mega Babies and any other copyrighted shows belong to their original owners. No Infringement is intended. Zack and Celeste belong to Celrock and Zoey belongs to me.

When Nurse Lazlo arrived at the Your City Police Station, it was almost morning but she didn't care. She soon was able to confirm that the mysterious babies in the footage that the cops showed her were indeed the Mega Babies.

"That's them!" shouted Lazlo in joy, "where did they go from there?"

"Well" said the police chief, "from what the train station managers have told us, the train they boarded was in bound for California. More specifically a town named Yucaipa. Of course, the train would have made some pit stops along the way. However, from what they've told us most of these stops are just small towns."

"Well I want every place the train stopped at to be searched" demanded Lazlo, "I want to make sure my Darlings are found and safely returned."

"Don't worry, Miss Lazlo" said the chief, "we'll get the FBI on that."

' _I hope my little angels are okay'_ Lazlo thought to herself.

Meanwhile, a few hours later in Washington D.C., Senator Nattily Vern's office phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Senator Vern" said Nattily into the phone.

"Yes, Madame Senator" said a voice on the other end, "we've got some clues on the whereabouts of the Mega Babies."

"Oh, yes" said the Senator, "and what are they?"

The person on the other line explained what the Your City Police discovered.

"And the FBI is already involved" said the person on the other end of the line.

"Perfect" said the Senator before hanging up. _'And no to begin my plan'_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, all the way back in Yucaipa, California…

The previous day was hectic for the Rugrats as they each took responsibility to watch and hide a Mega Baby. From the constant "doody times" to massive amounts of boogers to Meg's gastral intestinal problems, they had just about had enough.

Lucky for Tommy and Dil Pickles, they didn't have to watch any of the Mega Babies tonight for which they were very grateful. Chuckie and Kimi weren't as lucky as they had to watch Buck for a night. Also, Zack Wehrenberg was to watch Derrick for a night. And as for who would watch Meg; it was to be Angelica Pickles, who, along with Zack, hadn't watched any of the Mega Babies yet.

Angelica's turn came on an interesting time however for that day was her fifth birthday. The blond had invited everyone to come however, both Susie Carmichael and Zoey Anderson got to spend the night.

Meg was hiding under the back seat of the Finster's van trying to be as quiet as possible. Soon though, they had arrived at their destination. Chaz and Kira both helped Chuckie and Kimi out of the van before walking up to Drew's and Angelica's door. Once the four were inside, the pink Mega Baby saw her chance and got out of the van. She then ran up to the front door, making sure that no one was watching her along the way. Once she reached the door she reached up and grabbed the door knob with her extended arm. She then quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

No one was watching so Meg quickly stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her. She then walked into the living room but as she entered it she heard someone coming and hid behind the couch. She watched as Stu and Drew Pickles walked in having a discussion.

"…And I keep hearing about those Mega Babies or whatever they're called in the news" said Stu as Meg gasped quietly.

"I don't know how anyone could've come up with the idea of having babies protect an entire city" said Drew.

"I don't know but people are people pretty stupid" said Stu.

Upon hearing this Meg looked at her feet in shame as Angelica came in.

"Hey Daddy, hey Uncle Stu" said Angelica.

"There's our birthday girl" said Stu, "how's it feel to be five now?"

"It's great" replied Angelica, "now I really am a big girl."

Drew, Stu and Angelica all walked out of the room as Meg took this opportunity sneak into the kitchen area where Buck was waiting for her under the table with Zack and Tommy.

"Hey guys" whispered Meg in a slightly glum voice as she crawled under the table.

"Hi Meggie" whispered Buck.

"Hey Meg" whispered both Tommy and Zack.

Meg quickly noticed that Derrick wasn't there.

"Um, where's Derrick" asked the pink girl in green pigtails.

"Uh, he was rights here" said Tommy.

At that moment Derrick crawled under the table with chocolate all over his face.

"Hey everyone" said Derrick over a mouthful.

*Shush!* "Derrick" scolded Meg, "what were you doing?"

"I was just getting some cake" replied Derrick, "it is a party after all."

"Are really that stupid!?" snapped Meg.

"Oh, quit being a goody-goody!" snapped back Derrick.

"Who are you calling goody-goody!" snapped Meg.

"Alright enough of this!" snapped Zach, "if you're goanna keep this up then you're both goanna gets caught! And then we'll all get in trouble!"

With that Meg and Derrick calmed down.

"Okay" asked Zack, "now Derrick, you're goanna be at my place tonight rights?"

Derrick nodded.

"Okay" continued Zack, "if you want to do that then you're goanna has to listen to me. If you want to stay with me, you're goanna has to behave. And that means no sneaking sweets, no loud noises, no throwing giant boogers…"

"How do you I do that" asked Derrick.

"Because Phil and Lil told me you do" replied Zack. "And they also told me that you got that from some show called Booger Ranger that you showed them last night."

Derrick crossed his arms and groaned.

"Now" continued Zack again, "I know you Meg and Bucky are used to being, uh, icky, but I thinks it's time you learned how to use manners."

"Manners" asked Derrick scratching his head.

"It means being polite" replied Zack, "like not farting or picking your noses in public."

"That sounds boring" cut in Meg.

"Yeah, boring" said Buck also.

"Well I'm sorry" said Zack, "but sometimes we have to have responsibilities."

"Responsibilities, that's lame" went Derrick.

"It may be lame buts, likes I said, you has to have them" said Zack.

At that moment Angelica crawled under the table, dressed in a party dress and plastic tiara.

"Hey, Babies" said Angelica.

"Hey, Angelica" replied Tommy and Zack.

"Happy Birthday" said Meg.

"Thanks, Meg" said Angelica.

"Angelica?!" called Drew, "are you in here, it's almost time for cake!"

"Uh, oh" went Angelica, "I gotta go." She then left.

"We should probably go to" said Tommy.

"Are you guys goanna still give us some cake" asked Meg.

"Don't worry" said Zack, "we will."

The Mega Babies remained under the table while they listened to everyone sing "Happy Birthday" to Angelica. A few minutes later Tommy had handed down three pieces of cake to the trio. They all licked their lips before gobbling up their sweets.

"Ah" went the Mega Babies.

Suddenly, the trio felt gasses building up in their bellies.

"Uh, oh" whispered Meg as her eyes glazed over along with her adopted siblings'.

The Mega Babies tried to hold down the presser but it was of no use. A humongous belch blasted its way out of each of their extended mouths.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!*

The Mega Belch was so loud that is caused the entire house to shake and the Rugrats to scream.

Drew, who obviously heard everything, ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. When he entered the dining room he saw everyone sitting there with awkward looks on their faces.

"What's going on in here" asked Drew.

Not knowing any other way to explain what happened without exposing the Mega Babies, Zack glanced over to Angelica as the others soon followed.

"Uh, hehe, excuse me" said Angelica as her face went redder than ever.

"O-kay" said Drew as he left.

As her dad left, Angelica heard giggling from under the table. She then stuck her head under it and glared at the Mega Babies, who all went silent.

"Do you three mind!" snapped the blond.

The Mega Babies all looked down at their feet in a little guilt.

A few hours later most of the families left for their homes except for Angelica's best friends, Susie and Zoey who were staying for their sleepover. Buck had already left with Chuckie and Kimi and Derrick was about to leave with Zack.

"Come on" whispered Zack who was about to leave. "My Aunty Celeste is blind so it will be easier to sneak along."

"This is goanna be so boring" said Derrick as he reluctantly went with Zack, knowing that the blond little boy was still planning on teaching him manners.

Meg waved goodbye to her adopted sibling from behind the couch as they departed again. She then waited for Drew, who was passing by, to leave before she hopped up the stairs and into Angelica's room.

"Hi, Meg" said Angelica.

"Hey" said Meg a bit glumly as she shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong" asked Angelica.

Meg just walked up and sat on the floor.

"Look" said Angelica, "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier but you and your brothers need to keep quiet when you're at our places."

"I know" said Meg, "your friends already told me so."

"So is this Meg" asked Zoey who, along with Susie hadn't been introduced to the Mega Baby girl.

"Oh, yeah" said Angelica turning to Meg, "Meg these are my friends Zoey and Susie."

"Nice to meet you" introduced Meg.

"Nice to meet you to" replied Zoey and Susie.

"So" said Susie, "let's lighten the mood up and play some games."

"Cool" said Meg, "what kind of games do you girls have?"

"Well, let's see" said Angelica walking over to her closet and opening it. "How about…" The blond then noticed that there was a rancid smell.

"Pee-Yuu, what's that smell" asked Angelica.

Everyone turned towards Meg.

"What" asked the girl in green pigtails.

"Okay, Meg, did you, you know, let one lose" asked Angelica.

"No" went Meg.

"Come on Meg, you don't need to lie" said Susie.

"But I'm telling the truth" said Meg.

"Meg, it's okay, you can just admit it" said Zoey.

"Trust me" said Meg with a sly smile, "if it were me it would've been a _lot_ worse."

"You know" said Susie, "it smells like body odor. When was the last time you've had a bath, Meg?"

"Well…" went Meg, "I don't remember."

"EW!" went Angelica, Susie and Zoey in unison as Meg blushed.

"Okay" said Angelica, "I don't know how we're goanna do this but we need to give you a bath.

End of Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

Megarats Part Seven

Disclaimer, Rugrats, Mega Babies and any other copyrighted show belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended.

Angelica Pickles quietly cracked open her bedroom door and peeked in both directions of the hallway in order to make sure that her dad, Drew wasn't in site. Once she confirmed that nobody was there, she stuck her head back in her room.

"Okay" said Angelica, "the coast is clear. Let's do this."

"Do I really have to take a bath?" wined Meg.

"If you wanna stay here tonight, then yes" replied Angelica.

"Aw, but I hate baths" griped the pink infant.

Although Meg was generally a mature and nice toddler most of the time, being a Mega Baby meant that she preferred being messy and gross. She never liked baths, especially since Nurse Lazlo insisted on giving her and her adopted brothers a bath every night.

"Oh, come on, Meg" went Zoey Anderson, "baths are fun."

"Not for me they aren't" replied Meg, "I like being gross."

"Well, sometimes we can't always have what we want" said Susie Carmichael.

Angelica opened her door again and gestured for Meg, Zoey and Susie to follow her out and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Angelica turned on the lights.

"Okay" said the blond, "it looks like we have everything we need in here. Susie, can you start the bath?"

"Sure" replied Susie before she put the bath plug in its place and started the water.

"Zoey" asked Angelica, "'you got the soaps?"

"Right here" replied Zoey as she held up two bottles of body wash and shampoo.

Meg just groaned.

"Okay, Meg" said Angelica, "now it's time to take off your cloths for the bath."

Meg just growled and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Meg" ordered Angelica, "the fast we get this done, the faster it's over."

Meg just smirked and stuck her tongue out. Apparently, this was turning into a game.

Angelica then decided that she and her friends were going to have to undress Meg themselves.

"Okay, I guess we're goanna have to do this the hard way" said Angelica.

The blond walked up to Meg and reached down to pull off her shirt. However, when the blonde's head was near Meg's bottom, the pink infant released a huge fart in her face.

*PBRART!*

"Wha…! BLAAA! PEE-YEW!" shouted Angelica in disgust as she caught whiff of Meg's noxious gasses.

"EW!" went both Zoey and Susie as they caught whiff of Meg's fart.

"Ops" went Meg sarcastically, "'scuse me."

"What the heck did you eat kid?!" snapped Angelica, pinching her nose.

Meg just started laughing hysterically while rolling around on the floor. The three other girls took this chance to take off her clothes. Susie reached down and managed to pull of Meg's shirt, though not without a struggle.

"Hey!" snapped Meg right before Zoey ran up and pulled the bows out of the pink infant's pigtails, allowing her green hair to fall down.

Angelica then reached down and pulled off Meg's diaper before picking her up. Right as the blond was about to put her in the bath, the pink infant grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Zoey had set on the toilet and, with her super strength, squeezed it, causing it to burst and splattering its contents all over the bathroom. At this point, Angelica had had enough of the Mega Baby's nonsense.

"MEG, JUST GET IN THE STUPID TUB!" screamed the blond in rage.

"Angelica?!" called a distant voice. It was Drew!

"Oh, no" gasped Zoey, "it's your dad!"

"Quick" ordered Angelica, "Susie, shut off the water."

Susie did just that before Drew knocked on the bathroom door.

"Angelica" asked Drew from the other side of the door, "what's going on in there?"

"Um, I'm, uh, just… using the potty, Daddy" replied Angelica.

Right then, Meg felt gas build up in her belly.

"Uh, oh" whispered the pink infant. She tried to hold the pressure in but it was of no use.

*PBRRRRAAAAARRRT!*

Meg ripped a thunderous fart that was so powerful that it actually shook the bathroom door a bit. On the outside Drew just stood in shocked silence, not knowing what to make out of what just happened. The smell was starting to seep through from under the door making him pinch his nose. Back inside, poor Susie and Zoey caught direct whiff of the Mega Baby's poot and fainted. Angelica pinched her nose again and glared at the pink infant who looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're all right" asked Drew from outside the bathroom again.

"Yes, Daddy" said Angelica through her teeth, "I just need some privacy."

"Okay" went Drew, "I'll head back to bed then."

And with that Drew walked back to his room. _'I really gotta watch Angelica's diet'_ he thought to himself as he got back in bed.

Back in the bathroom, Angelica, who couldn't take Meg's flatulent gasses anymore, ran up to the toilet and retched up her dinner.

*BLLLLAAAAALLLK!*

Once she finished vomiting, Angelica, along with Susie and Zoey (both of whom had woken back up) turned and looked at Meg. The green haired infant just stood there, naked as her pink face reddened with shame.

"M-Meg" asked Angelica sincerely, "please just get in the bath tub."

This time Meg obeyed without protest and climbed into the tub. Her three new friends then helped to wash her up and soon the gross pink Mega Baby was squeaky clean. Once the bath was finished Meg apologized for her behavior.

"I'm sorry I caused such a big mess" said Meg, "I forget how strong I am sometimes."

"It's okay, Meg" assured Susie, "we forgive you."

"Just please try not to fart like that around us anymore" asked Angelica.

"Hehehehehe! I guess my poots are too stinky for you three" giggled Meg.

"You can say that again" replied Zoey.

"Well now that we're finished with your bath" said Angelica, "let's go back to my room and see if we can find you some cloths."

The four little girls walked back into Angelica's room where the blond, herself, went through her dresser in order to find some cloths for Meg (who had a towel rapped around herself).

"So, Chuckie tolded me that you're potty trained right" asked Angelica.

"Yep" replied Meg, "I trained myself."

"That's actually pretty impressive" said Susie, "I don't think any of could have done that."

"Ah, I think I found something" said Angelica. The blond then held up a small orange shirt. "When I was little I wore this. It looks like it'll fit you."

Meg tried on the orange shirt along with some underwear and two small orange bows to tie her green hair back into pigtails. The "new" cloths were very comfortable.

"This shirt feels very comfy, Angelica" said Meg, "thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome" replied Angelica over a yawn.

"I guess it's too late to play any games right now" said Zoey.

"Probably" replied Susie, "we should be getting to sleep here."

"Wait a minute" asked Meg, "where can I sleep."

"Where did you sleep and Chuckie's and Kimi's" asked Angelica.

"I slept in a sleeping bag under Kimi's bed so her mommy and daddy wouldn't find me" replied Meg.

"Do you have a sleeping bag, Angelica" asked Susie.

"The only sleeping bag I have is in the garage" replied Angelica. *Shigh* "You can sleep in my bed with me for tonight, Meg."

"Really" asked Meg as Angelica nodded, "thank you Angelica. You're the nicest girl I know."

Angelica blushed. "Well, be grateful you never met me before that awful cruise."

"Huh" asked Meg.

"Well, you see, I wasn't always the nicest kid on the block" replied Angelica. "In fact, I was pretty mean."

"How mean" asked Meg.

"Well, I used to bully my cousins and friends by manipulating them and telling them scary lies and stuff. Ask Susie, she'll tell so."

"It's true" said Susie.

Meg gasped. "Why were you so mean?"

"I was sad and angry because nobody wanted to play with me" continued Angelica. "One day, many years ago, when I turned three, I accidentally hurt my cousin, Tommy, in a game of tag. Afterwards, he and his friends were asceard to play with me because they were afraid that I might accidentally hurt them. Instead of working harder to show them that I was safe, I just started being mean and nasty to them.

"I thought it was cool at first but, then I realized how much I hurt my cousins and friends."

"When did you stop bulling them" asked Meg.

"It was when we were all on a big ship" said Angelica, "I don't want to get into all of it but a lot of stuff happened to me that made me change for the better. Between my evil cousin…"

"Tommy was evil or are you talking about Dilly" asked Meg.

"What oh, no, no, no; I meant my cousin Anthony" replied Angelica. "He's a worse bully then I ever was."

"How bad was he" asked Meg.

"Well, he told me to kill myself and I almost did what he said" replied the blond as Zoey gasped.

"He also tried to kill me and our friends" said Susie.

"Boy, I wish I was there" said Meg, "I would've taught the bully a lesson. Anyway, what else happened on the boat?"

"Well" said Angelica smiling at Zoey, "I also met my best friend Zoey, who helped me come clean."

"Did you ever apologize to your cousins and friends" asked Meg.

"Yes, I did indeed" said Angelica, "and now we're all friends again."

Both Susie and Zoey smiled.

"So people can forgive you for doing bad things" asked Meg.

"Of course" said Susie over a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed" said Zoey.

Susie and Zoey both got into their sleeping bags and Meg climbed into bed with Angelica as the blond turned off the light.

"Angelica" whispered Meg.

"Yeah" whispered Angelica.

"That was a beautiful story" whispered Meg, "I'm glad you became nice.

Angelica smiled. "Well it was it's pretty rotten being a big bully that everyone hates."

Meg frowned.

"What's wrong" asked the blond.

"It's just, I keep thinking about how all the people in Your City hate me and my adopted brothers" said Meg.

"But, you told me that you didn't mean to wreak the city" said Angelica, "if anything, it was an accident and accidents happen."

"You think if me and my brothers apologize that Your City will forgive us" asked the pink infant.

"It's worth a try" replied the blond before rolling over to sleep.

Meg lied on her back and began to think to herself. _'Did we do the right thing to run away or did we just run from our problems? Should we just have apologized for our mistake?'_

End of Part Seven 

Special thanks to Celrock for giving me suggestions on how the bath scene should go.


	8. Chapter 8

Megarats Part Eight

Disclaimer, Rugrats, Mega Babies or any other copyrighted shows mentioned belong to their original owners. No infringement is intended.

Senator Nattily Vern walked into the photographer's office. It was a rather small and dimly lit room with the various machines associated with photography. She approached the photographer.

"Can I help you" asked the photographer.

"Indeed you can" replied Vern, "Sorry, my name is Nattily Vern, United States Senator."

"Wow, I've seen you on…"

"Yes, yes, you've seen me on the news" said Vern.

"Well" said the photographer, "what brings you back here in Your City?"

"Business" replied Vern, "the first thing that I need to ask you is what do you think of the Mega Babies?"

"You mean those monstrosities that ruined our city" asked the photographer.

"Yes, those Mega Babies" replied Vern.

"I hate those creatures as much as anyone else does here in Your City" went the photographer. "Hell, I was there and almost died when that whole fiasco happened at the Your City Park."

A look of sinister hunger crept across the Senator's face.

"I'd imagen that you'd love to see those Atrocities suffer for what they've done, no" asked Vern.

"Well, of course I'd love to see those babies face the consequences of their actions" replied the photographer. "But what can we do about it?"

"Well" said Vern, "I have a plan to avenge the people of, not just Your City but the whole country for what those atrocities have done. And I need your help as I have a favor to ask of you; one that I'm willing to pay lots of money for."

"Really" said the photographer as he lifted an eyebrow, "just how much money are we talking about?"

"Ten thousand dollars" replied Vern, "and I'm willing to make sure that you receive it all at once."

"Well, in that case, I'm more than willing to give you a favor" said the photographer. "Just what do you need me to do?"

The Senator pulled out a couple of photographs out of her suit pocket and handed them to the photographer. One of which was a picture of the three Mega Babies standing outside of their Orphanage with their nanny. The other picture was of the Russian President talking to some of his advisors inside of the Kremlin.

"You see these photos" asked Vern to which the photographer nodded. "Well, I need you to Photoshop them into a single photo; one that appears to be of the Mega Atrocities conversing with the Russian President."

The photographer's eyes widened. "You intend to frame the Mega Babies?"

"One might call it that" replied Vern, "if we could convince the public that the Mega Babies are secretly working for Russia…"

"But are you sure that this is goanna work, Madame Senator" asked the professional photographer.

"It has to!" snapped Senator Nattily Vern, "and besides, didn't you just say that you hated those Mega Atrocities to?!"

"Of course I do" went the photographer, "it's just, I mean, this is technically illegal. What if this plan of yours is found out?"

"We don't have to worry about that" said Vern, "I've got people in high places who would protect you. And besides, once my plan is in place, the people's hatred of the Mega Babies will be so strong that they'll be too distracted to suspect what we've done."

"That sounds all good on paper but…"

"I'm not paying you to keep asking stupid questions!" barked the senator, "now, can you make a realistic Photoshop of not?!"

"W-well" went the photographer, "using the technology I have available I could easily Photoshop these two pictures and manipulate them in such a way that no one would notice. I could even make Putin here appear as if he were looking down at the Mega Babies."

"Excellent!" went Vern, "and how long will that take?"

"Only a few hours" replied the photographer.

"Good" said Vern, "now get to work."

"Yes, Madame Senator" said the photographer.

Vern smiled evilly; _'Oh, I've got you dumb babies now'_ she thought.

Meanwhile, back in the Yucaipa, CA, the city's train station had recently been informed about the possibility that the Mega Babies had used one of the incoming trains to enter their town. An inspection of the train believed to contain the trio was currently under way.

A few of the inspectors opened up one of the boxcars to be met with a rancid stench.

"Pee-Yew!" shouted one of the inspectors.

"Those mega infants were probably here" said another inspector as he shined his flashlight on a pile of huge filthy diapers.

"Call the boss" said the other inspector, "we've got them."

Meanwhile, at the Lost Soul Orphanage back in Your City, Nurse Lazlo was working on something in the kitchen when the phone rang. She stopped on what she was doing and answered.

"Lost Soul Orphanage" said Lazlo into the phone.

"Miss Lazlo" said a woman's voice on the other end of the line, "this is the FBI and we've got good news. We might have confirmation that your Mega Babies are indeed in Yucaipa, Californian."

"Oh, my goodness!" shouted Lazlo in joy, "what have you found?! There's no evidence to suggest that they're hurt is there?!"

"Don't worry miss Lazlo, there's nothing to suggest that the babies are hurt" assured the federal agent over the phone. "However, an inspector has discovered several dirty diapers in one of the train's, the same train we know now that the babies boarded."

"Oh, my goodness" said Lazlo, "I need to get to Yucaipa Right away."

With that Nurse Lazlo began packing her bags in preparation.

' _I really hope my little Darlings are okay'_ Lazlo thought to herself.

End of Part Eight

Notes: I apologize for this chapter being so short but it's goanna lead up to more important scenes in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Megarats Part Nine

Disclaimer, Rugrats and Mega Babies belong to their original owners and no infringement is intended.

Not long after it was discovered that the Mega Babies were in Yucaipa, California were the town's authorities alerted. Around the same time, both Nurse Lazlo and Senator Nattily Vern were heading to California.

Meanwhile, back at Drew Pickles' home that very next morning, Meg awoke in bed next to Angelica. She looked and saw that both Susie and Zoey still fast asleep as the morning sunlight was showing threw the window.

Meg stirred a little but then noticed that the bed felt wet beneath her. _'Oh, no'_ She thought.

Just then, Angelica stirred.

"Moring" said Angelica Pickles as she stretched.

Meg just remained silent in embarrassment.

"What's wrong" asked Angelica before she felt the wet sheets.

"Oh, no!" yelled Angelica, waking up Susie and Zoey in the process.

"What's going on" asked Susie Carmichael.

"One of us wet my bed!" shouted Angelica.

"Uh, I think it was me" said Meg as her pink face went red, "sorry."

Angelica sighed.

"It's okay, Meg" assured Angelica, "but now we need to get my bedding all washed. That means I'm probably gonna have to tell him that _I_ wet the bed."

"I'm sorry" said Meg looking to the floor in shame.

"Don't worry, Meg" assured Susie, "it's all good."

After a few minutes, Angelica told Drew about her bed and he helped her wash up before putting her blankets in the washer. While that was going on, Susie and Zoey took Meg to give her another quick bath before breakfast started.

After breakfast, Drew informed the girls that they were gonna head to the park later that day. Angelica, Susie, and Zoey told Meg.

"This is a good time to meet your adopted brothers again" said Zoey Anderson.

"I know" said Meg.

"Something wrong, Meg" asked Susie.

"Nothing" said Meg, "I just need to tell Bucky and Derrick something important."

"Important" asked Angelica.

"After thinking for a long time last night" said Meg, "and I don't think running away was a..."

"Girls!" called Drew from down stairs, "it's time to go!"

"Uh, oh" went Zoey, "how are we gonna hid you, Meg?"

Angelica looked around her room before finding her back-pack.

"I have an idea" said Angelica, "we'll hid you in here, Meg."

"I don't know about this" said Meg.

"Come on, Meg, it's our only chance" said Angelica.

Meg reluctantly agreed and climbed into Angelica's back-pack.

While that was going on, Drew was watching a news segment about a massive investigation going through Yucaipa.

"…Are beginning their search for the Mega Babies…" went the voice over on the television.

Drew wondered if it would be safe to go out today if such an investigation was underway, however, the news said nothing about a curfew and everyone had been looking forward to the park.

While he was thinking, Drew heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. He turned around to see his daughter, Angelica, along with her friends Susie and Zoey.

"You three all set" asked Drew.

"Yep" said Angelica, Susie, and Zoey in unison.

Once in the car, Angelica gently set her back-pack down as to not hurt Meg.

Soon, they arrived at the Park where the other families were already there. Drew helped the Girls out of the car and they went to find the others. Sure enough the other Rugrats were playing in one of the more hidden sand boxes with Buck and Derrick. It looked like the two Mega Babies were building something.

"Hey, everyone" said Angelica as she set down her back-pack and opened it, revealing Meg.

"Hi, Meggie" said Buck.

"Hi, Bucky" said Meg, "what are you all doing?"

"Actually, we were just about to make a big sand castle" said Derrick before getting back to building.

Meg looked up at the huge sandy structure before her.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea" asked Meg.

"What do you mean" asked Buck on top of the gigantic structure, now almost as tall as the trees.

Meanwhile over at the picnic tables, the adults were talking.

"I'll admit that I was a little worried about taking Angelica and her friends to the park today because of this investigation thing" said Drew.

"Well" went Stu Pickles, "no one said that it wasn't safe to go out and the investigation didn't look…"

Stu paused and stared. Drew and the others were confused at first but then they all turned around to see a gigantic sandy towering structure over by where the kids were playing. They immediately got up and to go check it out.

Back at the sand box…

"You, guys" went Meg, "everyone can see this."

"Huh" went Buck and Derrick before the giant sand castile began to crumble and collapse right as the grownups came.

"Kids!" went Didi Pickles, "what going… AHHHHHH!"

Sand poured down on everyone. Both the adults and the kids coughed and brushed sand out of their hair.

"What in the Hell?" went Betty Deville.

All of the grownups looked at the mess to see that their children were alright however, there were three additional kids amongst the group. One was a baby with blue skin, another was a baby with yellow skin, and the last was a kid with pink skin and green hair.

The adults where confused at first but then recognized the kids from photos they've seen on the news.

"Are…" went Stu, "are you three the Mega Babies?"

Meg began to cry.

End of Part Nine.

Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Celrock for giving me the idea on how that adults discover the Mega Babies.


End file.
